


Fate

by dream_carat_17



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anger, Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_carat_17/pseuds/dream_carat_17
Summary: Genre: Romance/ComedyWhen MJ’s fifteen-year-old sister comes to live with him he thought juggling idol life and taking care of his sister would be easy. Little does he know his sister may be a little more than he bargained for especially when she tarts to fall for Eunwoo.Full Cast/Couples:Cast:Kim DabinKwon Yeseul (KG)Kim MJ (Myungjun)Cha EunwooYoon SanhaMoon BinPark Jinwoo (JinJin)Park Minhyuk (Rocky)Josie FosterCouples:Dabin/Eunwoo (CN: EunBin)Yeseul/MJ (CN: MyungSeul)Josie/Rocky (soon to be couple)





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Have you ever gone through a rebellious stage? A phase where you just hate everything and no matter how small the issue is you just get mad? That’s exactly what I’m going through right now but there’s more to it than that. Apparently, my parents Simon and Ella can’t handle it because there sending me to live with my older brother who I haven’t seen since he left to be a trainee at Fantaigo Entertainment. This should be interesting and this is going to be one long wild ass ride

 

Chapter 1  
“A New Beginning”  
(Dabin’s POV)

*“This will be good for you.” That's what my mother had told me as we got in the car but I knew it was a lie. If I had got a quarter every time she said those words I'd be rich right now. As a response, I do the thing I know best. I give a roll of my eyes and talk back*

Dabin: *with a scoff as I look out the window* “So your terms of this will be good for you is sending me to live with my brother I haven't seen in forever with his so called girlfriend and their band roommates? You guys have such great parenting skills.” 

Ella: *with a soft smile* “I promise it won't be as bad as you think.” 

Dabin: “Whatever.” 

*I move my leg to let her hand fall slipping in my headphones and turning up my music. In some part of the trip I think I may have dozed off because when I woke up next we were there and they were waiting by the door*

*Simon basically has to gently get me out from the car and when I'm out I move to get away from his touch*

Dabin: “Don't touch me. By the way this is fucking torture and I think this counts as abuse.”

Simon: *sighing* “we’re doing this for your own good. Now go give your brother a hug.”

Dabin: “Bite me.”

*MJ stays silent exchanging looks with the others then looks at our parents then me*

MJ: *questioning, in shock of my behavior* "What tainted your soul?!” 

Dabin: *giving a shrug* “Life. Life's a bitch.”

Ella: “She's in her I hate everything phase. Don't worry it will go away soon.” 

Dabin: “Can you and dad just leave already?”

*Both of our parents sigh giving MJ one more hug then come to me. They try to but I turn away. I’m not in the mood for a hug. They both frown as I grab my bag and step back*

Dabin: “Don't touch me. You're the one's leaving me here.”

*Simon and Ella don't say a word to me. They exchange words with MJ then get in the car and leave. It's silent until MJ speaks and I snap at him*

Dabin; “What?! Why the hell are you looking at me like that?!” 

MJ: "Mwo?! (What?!) yah! Don’t you talk to me like that! Umma and appa left me in charge of you!

Dabin: "so what? I don’t have to listen to you! I don’t listen to them either."

MJ: "oh you'll listen to me whether you want to or not! I have members to watch out for and you can't be acting out like this!!"

*Just as he says that Yeseul and the rest of Astro come in and he groans, Yeseul coming over giving him a kiss*

"Oh! Your sister is here! Hello, I'm Yeseul! I'm Myungjun's girlfriend!"

Dabin: "So you’re the girlfriend who my parents talk about and this must be the group who took my brother. That's so fucking great."

*My face expression is hard my arms crossed. I can tell right about now that MJ wants to beat his head against the wall. On the inside I smirk, our parents did warn him this wouldn't be easy*

Bin; "took your brother? I'm confused, what do you mean."

"Wow you must be dumb...okay let's lay down the facts. My brother hasn't seen me in two years because of this whole idol thing, he called but it wasn't the same and if he did visit he was never around because I was with friends therefore you all took my brother. I'm not nice. I do what I want when I want and no one can tell me otherwise. You all may think you have the upper hand because I'm only fifteen and you're all older but you don't."

*They all stand there shocked the boys exchanging looks with MJ. No one is really quite sure of what to say and MJ doesn’t blame them for being silent*

JinJin; "I hate to sound like dick right now but this is your nice sister? Where’s the nice in her?"

MJ; "She used to be nice."

Dabin: "Exactly past tense. I used to be nice and somewhere along the way I just didn't give a fuck anymore. Now where's my room."

MJ: "Down the hall to the fucking left. Stay there until dinner if you're going to be an ill-mouthed brat-by the way, it’s not my fault you chose your friends over me whenever I visited- that was your own choice of free will and you chose to avoid me- now you can verbally abuse me all you want- I’m used to it! But you will not verbally assault my members or my girlfriend!!

Yeseul: "Yeobo, calm down- we were her age once."

MJ: *glaring at me* "yeah, and when I was her age- if I talked to mom or dad like this I would get my fucking mouth smacked right off my face. Must be nice to be spoiled."

Dabin: "I'm not spoiled, they just gave up on me. Maybe I'm a lost cause, must be nice to have all the fame and glory big bro."

*With those words said I give a sigh and grab my bags going to my new room. I set my bags down unpacking then take a seat on the bed and look at the nightstand. On it is a picture of MJ and I with our parents before he got his acceptance letter. I take the picture falling back on the bed stroking the frame giving a tiny smile at the memory*

Dabin: "Why couldn't things stay that simple?"

With the others:  
*Everyone had sat in the living room pulling you onto his lap resting his chin on Yeseul’s shoulder*

Eunwoo; "MJ what was she like before this?"

*MJ smiles at his own memories*

MJ; "perfect. She loved everything and she never had this bad of an attitude. She definitely didn't have so much hate or anger in her, especially to me or our parents."

Bin; "do you think something happened that made her so cold and bitter?"

MJ; "I don't know.."

*He pauses then looks at Yeseul with a smile, a little plan coming to mind*

MJ; "Make dinner with me?"

*She nods and the two get up going into the kitchen, getting everything ready to make some Samgyetang. The whole time they’re cooking, he showers her in little kisses on my cheek, my lips, neck and back hugs her a lot*

MJ: "I love you so much baby girl."

Yeseul: "I love you to Myungjun.”   
*After they had gotten dinner done and MJ heads to my room and a few moment later I hear a knock on my door*

MJ: "you hungry? Yeseul and I made Samgyetang~ I know that’s your favorite.”

*I sit up and look up at him. No words really come out. For a while now I've always had to be tough and for a while it was rare if I was nice, it was for many reasons. Reasons I didn't want to share with anyone*

Dabin; "Thank you for putting this picture in here."

*MJ smiles, I think he can tell I'm going a little soft and something inside of me snaps but I hold it back and get up walking out with him in tow. We get to the table and I sit at the spot available by Eunwoo*

MJ: "You're welcome for the picture, I figured it would make it more like home."

Dabin: "Yeah it was a nice touch."

*Further into dinner things seem to be going well. Until he brings up school. Well damn that's going to be a living hell*

MJ: "You will have to go to bed at a decent time. Tomorrow is Thursday."

Dabin: "Yeah your point?"

Yeseul: "You will be attending school with Rocky, Bin and Sanha."

Dabin: "No I won't."

MJ: "Yes you will."

Dabin: "Congrats you just made me lose my appetite and no I will not. You can't make me go."

MJ: “Actually since mom and dad gave you over to me I can make you go. Just because you live here now doesn’t mean you get to slack off and act out.”

*My eyes narrow and I give a huff. Something inside of me had snapped. I get up shoving the bowl towards him and storm of to my room slamming the door and fall down onto my bed. This was going to be hell*

*About ten minutes after storming to my room I hear a soft knock then my door opens and closes, the footsteps stop then I feel my bed sink a little and look over to see Eunwoo*

Dabin: “What in the hell do you want?”

Eunwoo: “Well hello to you too cupcake.”

Dabin: *giving a slight growl* “Don’t call me that!”

Eunwoo: *giving a sigh before letting his gaze meet my cold stare* “You know MJ loves you right? He’s take a bullet for you, we all would because weather you like it or not you're part of this little family and your stuck with us.”

Dabin: “Actually this is hell for me just like school is going to be hell for me.”

Eunwoo: “Why so negative?”

Dabin: “I just am okay?! Why doesn't anyone get that? Please just leave me alone.”

*Eunwoo sighs and goes to the door but then stops to look back at me*

Eunwoo: “You know if you ever need to talk and don’t want to go to anyone else my door is always open*

Dabin: *with a slight smile* “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

-Later That Night-

*It was quiet, by now MJ and Yeseul were the only ones up. Yeseul had been reading a book when MJ came in and had gone over to their dresser, looking up she could tell something was wrong. She set the book aside and walked over placing a hand on his shoulder*

Yeseul: *her voice soft* “Myungjun what’s bothering you?”

MJ: “I’m fine really.”

*Yeseul sighs turning him around and letting her gaze reach his as she pulls him in for a hug*

Yeseul: “You should know by now that you can’t hide anything from me. What is wrong?”

*MJ laughs softly placing his hands on her hips pulling her close*

MJ: “I’m just...I don’t get it. Dabin was so nice, so caring. I want to know what exactly happened to my baby sister that made her so cold and hash to everything and everyone.”

Yeseul: “I know you do but we can’t rush it. It may take some time and we have to let her come to us, we can get through this we just have to figure out what we can do to help. If right now what she needs is space so be it but I’m positive you will get your sister back to the way she used to be.”

MJ: *smiling widely* “what would I do without you?”

Yeseul: “Lose your mind? I love you Myungjun.”

*MJ returns the “I love you” with a tender kiss to the lips. It had lasted for a while and he filled it with all his love and passion he felt towards her. For a while they talked before finally deciding to call it a night and heading to bed*


	2. Chapter 2 “May the Odds Be Ever in My Favor” (Dabin's POV)

-5:30AM-  
*My alarm buzzes and I give a groan slamming my hand on the alarm clock. After hitting it about four times it finally goes off. I give a content sigh and curl back under my covers about to drift back off to sleep until my light gets turned on and a familiar voice is heard*

MJ: “Come on rise and shine! You have thirty minutes to get up and eat. We walk out the door at six.”

Dabin: “FUCK OFF!!”

*MJ sighs yanking the covers off me and I give a groan pulling my pillow over my head which MJ gladly takes and tosses on the floor*

MJ: “By the way you have to make your bed to.”

Dabin: “And you’re already giving me a migraine.” 

*MJ rolls his eyes and walks out. I make my bed and get ready then ten minutes later join them, MJ choking on his coffee when he sees my outfit*

MJ: “My little sister will NOT go out in those short shorts with a top that showcases her beasts!” Go change into the uniform that is hanging in your closet.” 

Dabin: “I’m not wearing that uniform.”

MJ: “Kim Dabin don’t fucking argue with me! Go change now!”

*His voice rises causing me to jump slightly. Giving a roll of the eyes I go back to my room to change*

Eunwoo: “MJ don’t kill me but your sister looked hot in that.”

*MJ’s eye narrow and slaps Eunwoo upside the head causing Eunwoo to groan and hold where he had been slapped*

MJ: “Never use my sisters name and the word hot in the same sentence again. I do not need to imagine you and my sister together. Your four years older and it may not seem like a big difference to you but it is to me. She’s only fifteen. Case closed.”

*I walk out as MJ finishes his sentence and I get a mug of coffee then sit down to eat*

MJ: *with an eyebrow raised* “When did you start drinking coffee?! Your only fifteen!”

Dabin: “There are a lot of things that you don’t know about me Myungjun.”

MJ: “Oh really like what? What could be worse than what I’ve already seen?”

Dabin: “You don’t want to know.”

MJ: “I’m pretty sure I want to know. I have a right since I am your goddamn brother.”

Dabin: “Brother who /left/ me.”

MJ: “To pursue my dream- sorry I think I have goddamn right.”

Yeseul: “Jagi, don’t raise your voice…remember; just try to handle her calmly, *gentled voiced* Dabin why don’t you try to understand Myungjun’s side of the story?”

Dabin: “Understand? He left me when I needed him most and he never picked up the damn phone! So yeah I’m not in the mood to understand his side of the story right now.”

*My words seem to have sparked MJ with millions of questions, his expression and voice become soft but my stare remains ice cold*

MJ: “Dabin what is going on?”

Dabin: “Like any of you would care, especially you. I’m leaving, I think I’d rather walk to school.”

*I feel the tears come and to make sure they don’t show I quickly get up and throw on my jacket grabbing my bag then slam the door behind me*

Sanha: “Hyung do you want us to follow her?”

Bin: “She will probably get lost if we don’t.”

MJ: “Please keep her safe.”

*Rocky, Bin and Sanha say goodbye to everyone and head out to catch up with me*

Sanha: “Dabin-ah!!! Wait up!!”

Dabin: “What? You here to give me a lecture to?”

Rocky: “No. We promised MJ to walk with you so you wouldn’t get lost.”

Dabin: “Sorry.”

*The three boys exchange a look with one another unsure of what to say next, until Sanha speaks*

Sanha: “So I hope this question doesn’t upset you but why are you always so mad?”

Dabin: “I…It’s personal. Maybe you guys will find out soon but it won’t be today.”

*They nod understanding, the rest of the walk is filled with silence as they lead the way. In no time, we are at the school thanks to their little shortcut they always take whenever they walk to school*

 

With the Others:  
*Myungjun groaned while he and the others stood and waited for the subway to come*

JinJin: “Hyung, don’t stress yourself out too much…”

Yeseul: Jinwoo is right babe, as I said before it is going to take time.”

MJ: “I know but she doesn’t have to be rude to you guys to punish me…”

Yeseul: “Hunny I will be fine, I can hold my own- there’s not much a fifteen-year-old girl is going to do to shake me down.”

MJ: “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” 

Yeseul: “Everyday sunshine.” 

*He smiles and kisses her before they all get on the subway as it arrives to take them to their stop so they can attend their classes at the college*

 

At the High School:  
*When we had arrived, the boys led me to the office so I could get my locker combination and my schedule. They boys waited in the hall and I come out about ten minutes later. Rocky taken my schedule so he, Sanha and Bin could examine it. As they examine it the three smirk*

Dabin: “Why the smirking?”

Rocky: “Because you share lunch and gym with us and you have your first class with me which is honors calculus, then for second period you have French with Bin and for seventh you share Literature with Sanha.”

Dabin: “Well damn…why do I feel like MJ and the school did this on purpose?” 

Bin: “Or maybe it is just pure luck.”

Rocky: *looking at Bin and Sanha* “Alright I’d love to stay and chat with you two dildos but Dabin and I have a class we need to get to.”

*Sanha and Bin furrow their eyebrows and mumble something before shoving Rocky then split up so we can all head to our classes. Rocky and I get to our class with two minutes to spare and he has me sit by him*

Dabin: “So is this teacher nice?”

Rocky: “For the most part he is, although he may ask if you want to get up and share a little about yourself.”

*I give a tiny frown and cross my arms hoping that is not the case. As if on cue the teacher Mr. Baker walks in. He goes to his desk then clears his throat before speaking*

Mr. Baker: “Looks like we have a new student named Kim Dabin.” *he pauses his eyes now landing on me* “do you want to get up and tell us a little about yourself?”

* I debate about it but then decide not to talk sinking into my seat and shaking my head no. I have always been a private person and sharing with the class about why I am here, let alone a little about me is not how I want to spend my morning. At least he isn’t making me do this; that would be worse*

Rocky: “Your pretty lucky you got him for a teacher. Other teachers usually make you share something about yourself and why you’re here.”

Dabin: “So I guess I should be thanking my lucky stars?”

Rocky: *chuckling softly* “yeah I guess you could say that.”

Dabin: “So is there anything else you want to warn me about?”

Rocky: “He’s actually pretty chill and lenient.” 

Dabin: “Maybe I’ll like this class then.”

*Class rolls by and Bin had walked with me to our French class, like Rocky he has insisted that I sit by him and I agree. Neither of us had even realized that class had started until Mrs. Lee Spoke*

Mrs. Lee: “I am assuming Mr. Moon that since you and the new student are not paying attention it means that you both want extra homework tonight?”

Bin: “Not at all Mrs. Lee, I was just going over the class rules with her.”

Mrs. Lee: “Very well pen your book to chapter 7 page 40.”

*She turns around and when she does I take that as an opportunity to write on a piece of paper then show it to Bin. On the paper, I had written: “Is she always this big of a bitch?” When Bin reads it, he holds back a laugh but nods opening to page 40. At this point I think class will go on but I am wrong*

Mrs. Lee: “Before I begin class I would like us to get to know our new student a little better. Dabin stand up and tell us a little about yourself and why you’re here.”

Dabin: “No, not one bit. I’m not the sharing type.”

Mrs. Lee; “Dabin it was not a question or an option, it was an order. Now stand up and explain why you’re here and share some things about yourself.”

Dabin: “Bite me. You can’t force me to do something that I am uncomfortable with doing.” 

Mrs. Lee: “Then you go to the office for disobeying and disrespecting me. Gather your things, take this slip and go to the office. You have double the homework now which I will give to Bin. H will give them to you later.”

Dabin: “Gladly. Leaving this class will be the highlight of my day.”

 

In the office:  
Principal Willow: “You do realize that I cannot let this slide. Your brother needs to be called.”

Dabin: “Whatever I don’t care.”

 

At the Camus:  
*JinJin had been the last to meet up with the others for lunch*

JinJin: “Sorry I’m late, my class took forever to get out.”

Eunwoo: “At least we get a beak and some fresh air. I needed one.”

JinJin: *laying his head back and resting it on his bag* “You make a very good point my friend.”

*The break was going well until MJ got a call. He answers it then instantly regrets it. When he hangs up he lets out an aggravated groan and sigh as he rubs his eyes*

Yeseul: “What’s wrong babe?”

MJ: “It’s Dabin. She’s only on second period and already managed to make it to make it to the principals. You guys have a good break, I need to go to the school.”

Eunwoo: “Good luck bro.”

MJ: “Thanks, I need it.”

*MJ gives a kiss to Yeseul then walks off and heads to the high school*

 

At the High School:  
*It had felt like forever until MJ showed up, his voice is what brought me out of my thoughts*  
MJ: “It is only second period and already you got sent to the office. What did you do?”

*Crossing my arms, I give a huff and scoff. I can see it in his eyes, the anger and disappointment but it barely affects me*

Principal Willow: “Since she will not confess I will explain. She was disobedient and disrespectful to her French teacher. However, I can give her a warning but she needs to work on her attitude and temper.” 

MJ: “I am truly sorry and I can tell you, no promise you that she will start behaving.” *He stops then turns to me his voice now firm* “We will talk about this later and I do not expect another call. Do you understand me?”

Dabin: “Well I’m not a fucking three-year-old, am I?”

Principal Willow: “Myungjun you may go back, I know you have your studies to get back to. Dabin will stay here for the remain of class.”

*Soon second period ended followed by the third and fourth, then after fourth came lunch. I hold my tray scanning the room. In the corner in the back was an empty table, gladly I made my way over to it until I was pulled in another direction. Sitting down I see the three boys looking with smiles which I return with a huff my arms crossed*

Bin: “Look sweetheart we know you’re a salty bitch but you are sitting with us weather you like it or not.”

Dabin: “First off if you want to keep your junk do not call me sweetheart ever again, and two why? There was a perfectly dark corner over there where I was going to sit.”

Rocky: “No offense but you just proved Bin’s point of being a salty bitch. A lot of people must have pissed in your Wheaties over the years.”

Dabin: “You have no idea.”

Sanha: “Well just because you like to be alone and other stuff like that doesn’t mean that you can’t be friends with us.”

Bin: “So changing the topic…are you liking your classes so far?”

Dabin: “Hating every bit of it.”

Rocky: “I would say it can’t be that bad but I know how rough it is when you get put in a new school, especially with it being already two weeks in.”

Dabin: “Annoyed? Suffocated? All of the above?”

*They all laugh giving a nod trying to help me through lunch and like me they were ready to leave this place. Classes roll by and in some of them I don’t even pay attention to the lesson being taught. Before I know it Sanha and I are walking out of Literature and are off to gym*

Dabin: “Anything I should know about this one?” 

Sanha: “Mr. Smith is pretty easy going. Just make sure you follow his rules.”

*I nod then both of us head our separate ways to the locker rooms. After changing and ignoring some of the stares along with some rude comments I go into the gym going over to the boys by the bleachers*

Dabin: “More people are starting to make it one my list.”

Bin: “Your list?”

Rocky: “Should we be scared?”

Dabin: *chuckling* “If you don’t get on my bad side you won’t.”

Sanha: “Wait you have a darker side?”

Dabin: “I wouldn’t say darker…its more troublesome but it is nothing people have to worry about.”

*As they exchanged looks they were shocked, maybe also a little scared. However, not wanting to push it any further they had changed the subject until class started*

Mr. Smith: “Alright guys listen up! We are going to start with three laps so I hope you stretched a little. After the laps, we will get into stretching!”

*Everyone starts running, except for me. I come to the assumption that this teacher is mad when he comes over with a hint of frustration on his face*

Mr. Smith: “So you aren’t going to run laps?”

Dabin: “I don’t like running, it’s that simple.”

Mr. Smith: “Then you can make your way to the office for not following orders.”

Dabin: “I’ve already been there once today, I don’t think going back a second time will hurt.”

*Mr. Smith sighs handing me the slip. I take it and go change then grab my stuff before heading to the office for the second time today*

 

At the Office:  
Principal Willow: “Dabin remember what the talk earlier?”

Dabin: “It is going to take time.”

Principal Willow: “Well I have called Myungjun but he will not be coming down. I already filled him in on what happened this time. I do have one question though, Dabin are you even trying?”

Dabin: “Possibly.”

Principal Willow: “And can you explain why you are here?”

Dabin: “No I will not. Besides it is on the slip.”

 

Later that Night:  
*I sit at the table with the others silent and barley able to look at anyone. Rocky, Bin and Sanha had explained how school went when Yeseul had asked and to my surprise thy had had a good day and were excited about it*

MJ: “I am very glad you boys had a good day!” *MJ pauses his stare gong to me and I tense up* “And Dabin how was your day? Is there anything that you would like to tell me?”

Yeseul: *sighing softly* “MJ I love you but should we wait?”

MJ: “I wish it could but sadly it cannot.”

*I can feel his stare come back to me so to try and ignore it I sit quietly playing with my food*

MJ: “Now Dabin I am concerned about you. I received another call today from your principal today. Do you want to explain what happened?”

Dabin: “No I don’t. Just leave me the hell alone!”

*Slamming my fork down I run to my room and slam the door. I am not in the mood to explain myself, I shouldn’t have to*

 

In the Dining Room:  
*MJ groans setting down his for and rubs his eyes*

Yeseul: “Are you okay?”

MJ: “In honesty I didn’t think it would be this challenging. Why did I think this would go smoother in my head?”

Yeseul: *chuckling softly rubbing his back* “Well because she is fifteen. But remember we have your back and we will stand by your side.”

MJ: *kissing her cheek* “Thank you. Sadly though, I have to go talk to her.” 

*He gets up coming to the door giving a knock the response not being so pretty. Taking a deep breath, he manages to calm himself then walks in his voice gentle*

MJ: “Dabin we need to talk.”

Dabin: “No”

MJ: “That is not an option right now. What happened at school that got you sent to the office for a second time today?”

Dabin: “I refused to run laps. Sadly, I have a hard time running laps, and I can’t really run them anymore.”

MJ: “And, why can’t you?”

Dabin: “I can’t say, I don’t want to.”

MJ: “Tell me why.”

Dabin: *Shouting* “DAMN IT MYUNGJUN I CAN’T TELL YOU! GET THE HELL OUT!”

*Quickly I get up and shove him out, nut before he can get back in I close the door locking it. For a moment, I just stand there before going to my bed. I curl up in the covers feeling the tears come, I try to hold them back but I just can’t. It is then that I let me tears fall letting it all out*


End file.
